Sous-Entendu Avec Brittany soit Comment Embrouiller Tout Le Monde ?
by katyperrylove
Summary: Une histoire d'abdos et de perturbation. Pourtant, Santana savais très bien que Brittany et les sous-entendus, ça fait 32. Finalement, elle va finir par s'y perdre elle-même en route.


_Hey people !_

_Ne me demandais pas d'ou l'idée de cet **OS** vient, je ne sais même pas moi même xD_

_J'ai **même pas idée du pourquoi ou du comment**, je sais juste qu'**il est écrit et que je le poste** :)_

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

Brittany poussa soudainement Santana sur le lit sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Cette dernière gémit quand la blonde s'installa lentement sur elle, laissant durer le plaisir.

La main de la danseuse partie soudainement attraper le T-Shirt de la Latina et le releva soudainement, laissant apparaître son ventre ferme et plat. Elle commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains, à embrasser, lécher, mordiller chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle trouvait. Son regard si bleu avait tourné en une teinte plus foncées.

Santana, se tortillant de plaisir, laissa sa main droite attraper le bas du débardeur de Brittany, le relevant lentement pour un contact plus charnel.

Entre deux gémissements, elle pu observer les abdos parfaits de la blonde reflétant la lueur de la Lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

« Briiitt'» Geint la Latina, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir « Tes abdos me – _Oh !_ – me provoquent » Murmura sensuellement la Latina, mais elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant que Brittany arrêtait ses mouvements.

« Quoi ? » Questionna la blonde, appuyée sur ses bras toujours planant au dessus de la Latina. Ses yeux plissés par la curiosité montraient qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu, mais qu'elle ne s'attendait juste pas à cette révélation.

Santana, un peu frustrée, passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, l'attirant de nouveau à elle « Tes abdos me provoquent, ils me _perturbent_ » Susurra t-elle de nouveau au creux de l'oreille de Brittany « Et il va falloir y remédier » Ses paroles dégoulinaient de luxure, mais la blonde ne parut pas le remarquer et fronça davantage les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Ils te provoquent ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! » S'enquit Brittany sur un ton de reproche, frottant un peu le bras de Santana comme si elle voulait la protéger.

« Et bien il est temps de faire _quelque chose_ » La Latina rapprocha davantage son corps de celui de sa compagne blonde.

Brittany hocha la tête, prête à se lever, alors que Santana continuait à embrasser son cou, ne l'écoutant pas pour deux sous « Tu as raison je vais essayer de leur parler - » Elle fut coupée par le poids du corps de la brune sur elle.

« Tais toi et fais moi l'amour » Ordonna presque la Latina en embrassant la blonde à pleine bouche.

Ce soir là, elles firent l'amour passionnément, mais Brittany gardait ce que Santana lui avait dit dans un coin de sa tête. Et elle allait tout faire pour régler le problème.

* * *

Santana observait tranquillement la chambre de Brittany, son regard désintéressé ne s'arrêtait nulle part : elle connaissait déjà tout par cœur ici « Briiiiitt' qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ! » S'impatienta la Latina allongée négligemment, tapant presque du pied. Elle se tortillait sans cesse sur le lit, de plus en plus frustrée.

La voix de la blonde retentit joyeusement de la salle de bain « J'arrive Sanny attends je règle le problème ! »

Santana stoppa net sa contemplation.

_Oh oh._

La plupart du temps, quand Brittany _réglait_ un problème, en faite elle ne faisait qu'en créer davantage.

_Wait … Quel problème ? _

La brunette sauta précipitamment du lit, son expression reflétant son appréhension.

Elle traversa la chambre en une vitesse éclaire. Elle ouvrit soudainement la porte de la salle de bain non-verrouillée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité en voyant ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

En effet, la belle blonde, en culotte et soutien gorge, se trouvait en face du grand miroir, un rouge à lèvre à la main.

Un bordel incroyable était éparpillé sur le lavabo : des crayons, eye-liners, blush, fonds de teint et un tas d'autres affaires de maquillage trainaient ouvert un peu partout.

Santana se fit une note mentale de cacher le maquillage dorénavant.

Le tableau semblait normal. Or, l'usage du maquillage que faisait Brittany était tout sauf habituel : rouge à lèvre à la main, elle traçait sur chacun de ses abdos parfaits une sorte de visage tout à fait ingrat digne d'un Picasso bourré.

« Brittany Susan Pierce, fille de Whitney et Pierce Pierce ( **Seriously ? xD** ) » Gronda la Latina « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » S'écria t-elle, hébétée.

La blondinette releva la tête de ses _gribouillis_ et sourie superbement à la Latina encore sous le choc « San tu m'as dis que mes abdos te perturbaient alors je règle l'affaire ! » Elle sautilla sur place alors que la pauvre Santana s'appuya mollement sur l'encadrement de la porte, gémissant d'agacement.

Brittany jeta un coup d'œil à son ventre, sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait au rouge-à-lèvre, le posa et attrapa un eye-liner au hasard. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête sur son ventre déjà pas mal arrangé, dans le but de compléter son œuvre « Je me suis dis que si je rendais mes abdos moches, ils se sentiraient inférieurs, du coup ils ne te provoqueront plus ! » Conclut avec assurance la danseuse, assez fière de son idée. Elle se serait bien fait un high-five.

Santana passa ses mains sur son visage, gémissant de frustration « Mais pas _ce genre_ de provocation Britt' ! L'autre provocation, tu sais, la _bonne_ provocation ! » Sa voix se fit plus grave sur les mots importants. Brittany ne fit que lui sourire brièvement, mais Santana pouvait clairement voir que la blonde n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois et fini par se redresser « Aller, on va nettoyer tout ça »

* * *

Santana se glissa mollement sous la couverture et bailla une fois, épuisée, mais Brittany n'était pas de cet avis et plongea sur le lit, secouant le bras apparent de la Latina aux yeux somnolents « Sanny tu m'avais dis qu'ils te _perturbaient_ donc j'ai voulu t'aider moi ! » Elle fit la moue, un peu déçue.

Santana remua un peu contre la danseuse puis sa tourna vers elle « Ils me perturbaient, mais dans le _bon sens_ » Dit la brune en fixant la blonde.

Quelques secondes de silence qui parurent des heures s'écoulèrent avant que Santana ne décide d'expliquer le sous-entendu, découragée par la mine hébétée de Brittany « Traduction : C'est sexy »

« Qui est sexy ? Moi ou la perturbation ? » Bredouilla la danseuse, perdue.

« Tes abdos Britt'. » Souffla la Latina, pas certaine que la blonde comprenne « Tes abdos sont sexy, ça à créer ma _bonne_ _perturbation_. »

« Donc moi je suis pas sexy ? » S'indigna la grande blonde, plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux qui fit sourire la brune plutôt qu'autre chose.

Santana roula des yeux, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée « Non ! Je veux dire si, mais c'est tes abdos qui sont sexy ! » Rectifia t-elle.

« Oh. » Souffla Brittany, le visage de nouveau éclairé par la compréhension, ce qui ne dura cependant pas longtemps « Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as dis que ça te _perturbait_ ? Si c'est sexy ça doit être bien normalement non ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et le nez.

« C'est pas le fait que ce soit sexy qui me _perturbait_ » Commença la Latina, même pas sûre elle-même de savoir ou elle voulait en venir « C'est le fait d'avoir fait le sous-entendu qui provoquait la provocation. Et le tout rendait l'action _perturbante_, mais dans le _bon sens_. »

Le regard vide sur le visage de la blonde reflétait ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle comprenait : rien du tout. La nuit allait être _très_ longue.

Une longue minute se passa alors qu'elles se regardaient l'une l'autre. Dehors, la lune prenait de plus en plus possession de ciel, éclairant assez la chambre pour que les 2 filles puissent facilement voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Santana fouillait dans les yeux de la danseuse, comme si elle pouvait y trouver le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

De son côté, Brittany, ayant déjà oublié la conversation, cherchait maintenant simplement à faire de la télékinésie mentale avec la Latina.

La plus blonde brisa finalement le silence « Donc » Commença t-elle, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'une appréhension qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle éprouvait « Ta _bonne perturbation_ a été démarrée par mes abdos qui te provoquaient d'une bonne provocation qui était sexy, et c'est pas la _perturbation_ qui était sexy, ni moi, mais mes abdos, alors comme ils sont sur moi ça me rend sexy quand même un peu ? » Récapitula t-elle, un regard lointain sur son visage.

Le nez de la Latina était froncé par l'incrédulité.

« Euuuh … Ouais ça doit être ça » Marmonna t-elle, lançant un regard autour de la pièce « La provocation de tes abdos m'ont perturbé d'une _bonne perturbation_ qui était sexy. »

Un silence de réflexion s'abattit de nouveau sur la chambre pendant une bonne minute.

« San ? » Appela Brittany, secouant doucement le bras de la brune au regard dans le vague. En réponse, cette dernière fredonna légèrement, signe qu'elle écoutait « C'est quoi qui t'as perturbé déjà ? Mes abdos, moi, ou la provocation ? » Questionna la blonde en se frottant distraitement le menton.

Santana tourna cette fois la tête vers Brittany, les yeux plissés par le flou mental qui la traversait. Elle la dévisagea « Bordel je sais même plus » Souffla t-elle avec un agacement superbe.

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules et de se faufiler toutes les deux sous la couverture. Brittany, étant plus grande, c'est instinctivement qu'elle prit la position de la grande cuillère et Santana la petite.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce sombre

Les yeux de Santana commencèrent à devenir lourds, et elle commença à somnoler. La conversation l'avait mentalement épuisée et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir.

« San tu dors ? » Chuchota doucement Brittany dans l'espoir d'une réponse négative.

La brune soupira silencieusement « Oui. »

« Ah » Et comme ça, la blonde se tut, ce à quoi la Latina la remercia mentalement « Dis, je te promets que ce n'est pas par rapport à la provocation » Insista t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britt' ? » Souffla la brune, à moitié endormie. Même sans la voir, Santana pouvait sentir le sourire de Brittany dans son dos.

« Ça veut dire que j'étais sexy et pas perturbante ? »

« Bonne nuit Brittany. » Conclut Santana d'un ton grave, épuisée de penser. Pourquoi fallait toujours que la danseuse ne soit jamais fatiguée ?

Le silence retomba sur la pièce pour un bon 10 minutes, et Santana eu même l'audace de croire qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir mais …

« Mais San si mes abdos s'immiscent dans notre couple comme ça on va devoir s'en séparer tu sais » Souffla sérieusement Brittany au creux de l'oreille de Santana qui soupira lentement.

« Shhhhht. Dors Britt-Britt, dors. »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)**

Si vous n'avez rien comprit ... dites vous que c'est normal xD


End file.
